best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lean Wit Me" by Juice WRLD
"Lean Wit Me" is a song by American rapper Juice WRLD. It was released on May 22, 2018. It is the third single for his album Goodbye & Good Ridance. Lyrics Intro Drugs got me sweatin', but the room gettin' colder Lookin' at the devil and the angel on my shoulder Will I die tonight? I don't know, is it over? Lookin' for my next high, I'm lookin' for closure Chorus Lean with me, pop with me Get high with me if you rock with me Smoke with me, drink with me Fucked up liver with some bad kidneys Lean with me, pop with me Get high with me if you rock with me Smoke with me, drink with me Fucked up liver with some bad kidneys 1 Told her if I die, I'ma die young Every day I've been gettin' fucked up Finally know the difference between love and drugs Shawty tell me I should really sober up This shit ain't fiction, it's too real, too real Fuck one dose, I need two pills, two pills I'm lookin' for trouble so I know I'm gonna find it Ring, ring, plug hit my phone, perfect timin' I know I'm not right But I'm not wrong, no, I'm not wrong Girl, you hate it when I'm too high But that's where I belong, where I belong Chorus Lean with me, pop with me Get high with me if you rock with me Smoke with me, drink with me Fucked up liver with some bad kidneys Lean with me, pop with me Get high with me if you rock with me Smoke with me, drink with me Fucked up liver with some bad kidneys 2 Eyes red, no Visine Crashed the Mustang, no Saleen Yeah, I love beans, yeah, I love lean I laugh when they ask if my piss clean Huh, smoke with me, huh, pop with me, huh Ayy, Gucci store, come and shop with me If I overdose, bae, are you gon' drop with me? I don't even wanna think about that right now Let's get too high, reach a new height Take the shrooms and the pills at the same time Went to Hollywood thrills from the street life Took too many drugs, now I don't feel right Chorus Lean with me, pop with me Get high with me if you rock with me Smoke with me, drink with me Fucked up liver with some bad kidneys Lean with me, pop with me Get high with me if you rock with me Smoke with me, drink with me Fucked up liver with some bad kidneys (Bad kidneys) Outro Oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Why It Rocks # It's one of his best songs. # The rock-based production is awesome. # The chorus is really catchy. # The lyrics go into detail of Juice's drug use. # The music video is cinematic and well-shot. Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Emo rap Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Juice WRLD songs Category:Juice WRLD Category:Songs from Dead artists